No Sight, No Memories, No Problems
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: I promised my friend that i wouldn't make Axel or Roxas in a coma, so Axel is blind and Roxas can't move and may have some memory loss. This was a random inspriation from going to the beach. Review and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is yaoi and I don't own anything except for the OC appearing in Chapter two. This is my second AkuRoku Fanfic that I wrote. Enjoy :D.

The rain. It never stops. Not sense the day I and Roxie were found floating in the shallows of Never Was lake on that sunny day at 2:00 am. When we were pulled from the lake and took to the doctor's place, the endless sunshine that plagued the village was replaced by unstoppable, torrential downpours. We were treated like gods by the townsfolk when we woke up. I woke up and my body was sending my brain mixed signals. Why can't I see? Ow what did I do to my arm? For that matter why can't I move any part of my body? _Wait a minute _I thought. _The last thing I remember was hanging out with my Bf Roxie at the dock watching the sunset. We were at least 50 ft off shore from any direction. We were taking turns diving off the dock when the storm hit. I dove in because Roxie had just dived in and he wasn't a strong swimmer especially in strong waves such as these. I remember grabbing Roxas and pulling him close to me so I wouldn't lose him .I started swimming forward. I couldn't tell where I was swimming toward but knew I was getting out of that water! I was tired weak and just 25 ft from shore when I blacked out still holding Roxas so close. _I waited a few minutes before taking my surroundings in through my ears. I could hear a person saying, " If he hadn't held him so close the other boy probably would have died." They must have been talking about me and Roxas. " Well I just checked on the blond…" _Roxas _I thought _how was he doing? He was probably better off than I was._ " Boy" the man continued," and he seems to have some major broken bones in his legs, arms and spine. I don't think that he will be able to move for at least 10 months. He may also have some memory loss for 11 months at the most. I think that if his friend didn't dive in and get him he would have drowned. Speaking of his friend, he might not be able to see ever again but his senses are well enough developed that he can still do everything normally without the help of a cane." My heart nearly broke when I heard that I was blind. I guess Roxas was better off than me. Knowing that I might not be able to live a completely normal life didn't bother me as much as I thought it would have. I just sighed quietly and turned my head towards a small sound that was just a little to my left and I could tell it was Roxie. No one sounds as cute as him when they make a noise. " Uh Axel where am I? I can't move my body. Hey can't you look at me with your eyes open?" the quiet, unsure voice shattered my heart when I opened my eyes to show him why I couldn't look at him with my eyes any more." Oh my Axel your eyes. You look like someone put light gray contacts in your eyes. Please tell me that am what it is. Please Axel." The quiet, shaky voice pleaded. I let him sob quietly before I started talking again. " Roxas I heard after I woke up that you have major injuries to your legs, arms and spine. You won't be able to move for 10 months. You could also have some memory lose for 11 months at the most. I may never be able to see again but they that my senses are good enough that I don't need a cane to get around. No one will know besides our friends, family and teachers. This won't ruin our relationship; this just might strengthen it. But I'm scared for you. I don't want you to have to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair. This is possible If the injuries don't heal properly you won't be able to walk again for the rest of your life." I told Roxas, trying to comfort him. But I couldn't exactly give him a hug seeing as my body was numb. Well I could but it would hurt like a bitch. I decided to try. It couldn't hurt that badly. I scooted over to the edge and slid my feet off first. I stood to quickly but the dizzy sensation never came. I guess that is one of the abilities to not being able to see. I walked towards were I heard Roxas' voice come from before pausing to try to catch a whiff of old seaweed and seagull shit. I caught it and bent down. I was right next to him as far as I could tell. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his chest and pulling him close. " Axel I'm sorry that I even suggested we go out to the dock, watch the sunset and dive even with the storm warning. I-I…" he sounds cute when he stutters. " Roxas there is no need for words," I said calmly. He started crying right into the shirt that I had on. A few minutes later he cried himself to sleep and I just sighed then nodded off to sleep myself. This was going to be tough on, not just us but our parents and our friends. I wonder how Hyper and Zexy are gonna react. They're not gonna be jumping for joy that's for sure.

That's the first chapter of No Sight, No Memories, No Problems. I hope you like. It was random and don't kill me because this was my second AkuRoku that I wrote. The first The Blond Angel That Fell Into My Life Literally will be up by the end of the month. If you don't like yaoi don't read. I also have a DMC, Star Ocean 3 fanfics, and a story from a self-induced trance that will be up no later than the end of September. Review please and no hurtful criticism. If there is anything you want to see or want me to change email me at . I check my email daily and will update daily. Got it memorized?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling safe and warm. Not that I didn't always feel safe, it's just that I felt safer here than anywhere else. And that wasn't because I had a pyro who would do anything for me right by my side. I realized why I was so warm. Axel had fallen asleep on me. He looked like an angel, his head tucked between my side and his chest. I watched him for a few minutes, then turned my head back and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to wake him up. That would be mean and cruel but not undeserved. It would be payback for what he did two weeks ago.

Axel came over to see if I wanted to go to the park with Dem, Zexion and him. Well I was still asleep and my mom didn't want to wake me up, so Axel said that he would. His idea of waking me up was setting off fireworks right outside my window. Most of them were the screaming kind. I thought that someone was attacking the town. And my window was open so it was very **LOUD!**

I looked out my window and saw Axel smirking up at me.

" Morning Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy the show?" Axel called with the biggest smirk on his face. I could see Demyx right behind him with a bucket of water, I guess, just in case anything caught on fire. Zexion, Demyx, and I know that Axel would enjoy that too much.

I yelled " oh I'm gonna get you for this **AXEL!** "

Right after that I flung on some clothes, bolted down the stairs and out the door. Everything happened in a second. They turned to run and the bucket of water so happened to jump out of Dem's hands and landed square on Axel's head , upside-down. I laughed my fucking ass off when Axel's normally spiky hair fell right in his face. He shook his head and it now resembled a spiky red ball. Then after that we went to the park. Dem and Zexion had snuck away to kiss but we followed and took a picture.

_Damn _I thought _why can't I remember what happened after that. Oh yeah Axel did say that I might have some memory loss. But that memory is__only two weeks old! I would have thought I would have forgotten my name before I forgot that one. _I was still puzzled when I heard a deep throaty sound. I turned my head around and I could see a tall blond haired man looking at me with a questionable look.

"So our blond mermaid is awake. What about your friend? It looks like he was up earlier. Well I'm getting ahead of myself. For starters what is your name?" The blond man asked me.

"My name's Roxas. My friends name is Axel. We're from North Pur. Have you heard it? It's on the north shore of the lake. And where are we? Cus I don't think that I have ever seen you in North Pur before." I responded.

"My name is Puri. And I know that you might think that my name is weird but your name is weirder. Well any way do you want to know how you ended up here? Right? Well we found you and your friend 2ft from shore floating, facedown. We weren't sure if you guys were alive. That's all I can tell you. So is there anything else that you want to know or that you think I should know?" Puri asked me.

" Um exactly where are we? I know I asked this before but you took the politician's answer and didn't answer me." I told Puri. I thought that since I might be here a while I should know where I am.

"You're in South Aqua directly across the lake from North Pur. Don't try to move too much. I really don't think you want to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair. Believe me even two days in one can seem like an eternity. I know trust me. Also one piece of advice, never play chicken with a dog on skateboards being pulled by lemmings during the mass spring genocide off the Grand Canyon. Okay that's not what I was actually going to say, but don't do that either. What I meant to say was never ever shoot a firecracker at a squirrel than turn your back and walk away. Because as soon as you turn your back that squirrel will be up a tree ready to throw an A.T.V. at you. And believe me those hurt when they hit you. So have you ever tried anything stupid like that before and paid a price?" Puri asked trying to make conversation.

"No," I said, " I haven't but my friend Demyx did. He thought that you could actually fly, so he cut out a pair of wings from paper and taped them to his back. Then he jumped off the nearest four-story building flapping those paper wings as fast as he could. Well he ended up in the hospital for six months. Immediately after he was released he went and tried bull fighting. Needless to say he was in the hospital for another seven months." I told him shrugging.

"Are you kidding me? He actually tried flying with paper wings. That is like a real-life Ickurissus story except without the waxwings and the sun. Your friend must have a few screws loose. Or he is just like that normally? So do you have any other friends besides Red Delicious and Ickurissus or are you guys the nuttier version of the Three Musketeers?" Puri said kind of sarcastically. I have to admit I didn't think that I was talking to anyone who anymore than ten years older than me.

"I have one other friend. His name is Zexion. He is taller than me and shorter than Demyx. But don't try to mess with him. He can and probably will kick your ass six ways from Sunday. Just ask Axel when he wakes up. Axel went up to Zexion when we barely knew him and called him "Shorty". Needless to say, the fight was over in 0. 81369 seconds. Axel didn't even get a chance to breathe. That's how easily Zex can kick your ass." I said feeling kind of proud that my friend is incredibly strong.

" Wow mental note: Don't mess with Zexion. Okay any other friends of your's that I need to know about. Or need to watch out for?" Puri asked while eyeing Axel.

"Axel isn't going to suddenly jump up and attack you. Besides he can't see you. Well he might kick your ass but he might not. If you don't want your ass handed to you, I wouldn't suggest getting him mad at you. Axel is actually really sweet when you get to know him. And no it's just Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and me." I said looking at Axel endearingly.

I think that Puri figured out that Axel was a little, okay, a lot more than just my friend. I looked back at Axel and saw that he shifted a little bit. Whatever the trouble we got into, I'm sure that we could handle it, maybe. Puri asked me if I wanted to move Axel back to his bed and I said sure reluctantly. Puri had barely any difficulty picking him up with one hand. After he settled Axel back in his bed he turned to me and we chatted for about ten minutes before he asked me a question.

" So which would you prefer a manual wheelchair or a electric wheelchair where you can use simple wrist movements to control it? You can also set the electric one to be manual." Puri asked me.

" I guess I'll go with the electric. I don't want any extra work for axel. He already can't see. I don't want to make it any harder on him then it already is. I want this to be as easy as possible as can be for him. He's not a weakling."

" Well I'm not sure if you can count on the super easy part from her, but I guess she'll try her best. She isn't known to be the nicest of people but she hasn't killed anyone without a strong reason…yet."

I think my eyes popped out of my head at this point. "Yet!?", I finally choked out. "What do you mean by yet? You mean whoever "she" is has killed someone before _with _a reason? If "she" is related to you, I don't think I trust you anymore." I looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. I thought my eyes were going to explode out of my head.

Puri had got a little worried at my reaction. His eyes grew deeply concerned, the yellow in them almost completely covering the amber, giving him an almost feral look "you don't have anything to be afraid of. I was just joking with you. My sister wouldn't harm a living soul. Well, that's not a blunt lie but she hasn't hurt anyone who was innocent. I, on the other hand, am an exception. She loves beating me up. Sibling love and all that junk. Well enough of that. Lets go get you that wheelchair. I have something I want you to see."

And with that Puri left the room. To where he went I shall never know. This place smells and looks nothing like a hospital but I could be wrong. About two seconds later, Puri reappeared pushing what looked like a manual wheelchair. I wasn't going to complain. I did what he asked and put my hands on his shoulders and that's all that's I could do. Puri did the rest all on his own. He put me into the wheelchair and wheeled me out of the room and out of the clinic.

When the light hit my eyes, I realized two things. One: that the lights in the clinic were really dim and two: Axel would never see this again. As he pushed me through the town I realized that they were much different than the people of North Pur. The houses were more ordinary and plain. Most of the houses were light colors. I saw light grays, blues, pinks, and even a buttercup yellow. I was so mesmerized by the houses that I didn't notice that Puri had pushed me out of town and onto an old worn path.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious to his secrecy.

"You'll see," was my answer. I looked up and he had this mischievous smile on that I usually don't see on anyone unless it's Axel and only if he did something bad, such as set the trees in front of the school on fire on Earth Day.

"What are you planning? Just to let you know, when you smile like that I don't trust you at all." I stated, trying to not sound curious about his plan.

"I'm wounded. I don't even know you and you think that I'm trying to sabotage you somehow. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. And you'll like this. Trust me." He said reassuringly. Okay maybe I can trust this guy.

"We're here."

I hadn't noticed it but we were now in what looked like a deserted lot. But upon further inspection I noticed it wasn't a deserted lot, but the beach on this side of the lake. You could see the dock and everything. He pointed just a little to my right and murmured "look."

I turned my head and saw what he was pointing at. The sunset. It was so beautiful. The reds and yellows swirling around the setting yellow ball. It was breathtaking. Then I remembered watching this exact sunset before the incident. My eyes start tearing up and I can't stop it. Soon hot, salty tears are rolling down my cheeks and onto my lap.

Puri noticed my tears and sounding quite alarmed asks "what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

I just shake my head. "No it's nothing you did. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Good that's a relief. Now want to go back to the clinic? I'm sure your friend should be up by now." Puri says trying to comfort me.

"sure." I say kind of cheerful. And with that he turns me around and we head back to town. The whole way he keeps saying something about the origins of the town but I'm not listening. I can only concentrate on two things, the sunset and Axel.

As he wheels me toward the room, I can't wait to tell Axel about the sunset. I decided to start describing everything to him I saw. He could be my feet and I can be his eyes.

As Puri pushes open the door my excitement vanishes. Everything is in the right spot but something is missing. I look and see Axel's bed with no Axel in it.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. Today is my one-month anniversary with my girlfriend SarahXxUnlovedxX. She also has a fanfic. It is called just your typical kingdom hearts high school fanfic. Please read it if you like mine. I got inspiration off of hers. I love her so much. Any and all previously mentioned fanfiction should be up no later than the end of September 2009. Review please. If you don't like any of the content you can say that positively. Crap, now I sound like a councilor. If there is anything you want to see or want me to change send it in a review. I don't really care what you send as long as it is kept PG-13. If you want to see Axel in a frilly pink dress I will be happy to add that in somewhere. You just have to let me know where. Or if you want to see a specific pairing send it to me and I will put it into consideration. I check my email as much as possible and will update as much as possible. School and weather permitting. And please review. You can tell me that you f***ing hate it or that you love it, I don't care. And if you hate it, please tell me what you hate about it. Thank you for reading and I hope you love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. No this is not a new chapter. I'm not sure if I should continue with the story. I'm completely out of ideas. So if anyone wants to, they can give me ideas but otherwise, I'm thinking of letting it die and discontinue it. Well let me know. I've been down lately so that might be why I'm not writing. Also my brother hogs the computer day and night so there is another good reason. Well seriously if anyone still likes this story please let me know and I'll try to see why I should continue this but it seems like it's going straight to the dogs.

-I.M.F.A.M.F.


End file.
